Me N Aneefah!
by Bibi9
Summary: This story is based on me n Aneefah...!she's my best friend..!
1. Me N Aneefah!

Hi everyone this is me here again...!This story is for my best friend birthday gift Aneefah!I hope u luv it n srry guy's it's not based on kevi but i will be Purvi n she will be Shreya...n it's about friendship...!

* * *

Starting...

* * *

In the bureau...

Purvi n Shreya enter's the bureau together...

Purvi n Shreya:Gudmorning everyone...!

Acp enter's n say's sabloog suno kal ek nayi C.I.D Officer aa rahi hei to jab wo aye to mujhe Abhi inform karlena teek hei...?

Abhi:Yes sir...

Acp goes 2 raajkoot in other city in India with DCP...And the other's r in the bureau...

Daya:Arei yaar Abhi aaj to koi bi case nahi hei kiu na hum aaj shuti karlei...?

Abhi:Haan Daya lagta hei ki tum sei kei rahei ho...?Bar kareingei kiya hum...?

Freddy:Kiu na hum sab saat mein aaj ek gar mein camp manai...?

Pankaj:Haan sir or camp kei saat saat hum **Party **bi karleingei kiu sir asha idea hei na...?!

Kevin:Haan sir shayad Pankaj sei kei raha hei...!

Purvi:Haan sir agar humnei **Camp **or **Party **dono kareingei to asha hoga...zada mazza ayga...!

Shreya:Haan sir vesei bi hum itni month kei baat shuti mili hei to yei dono to banta hi heina...

Abhi:Arei bas bas itna bi mujhe excuse deni ki koi zaruurat nahi hei teek hei na hum kareinga to ab sab jalti sei anei gar jaa kei packing karlo or wait hum reheingei kiskei gar mera gar to itna bi bara nahi hei...!

Purvi:Koi baat nahi sir mera gar bara hei aap sab merei gar pei aa jau bohot sari jaga gar bi hali hei...

Eveyone:Teek hei Purvi...

Everyone went back to their house n pack their all thing's...

* * *

So how was it everyone...i know it's short coz i have no time...i hope u luv it...bye...take care :P


	2. Me N Aneefah!(2)

Hi everyone this is me here again...!

* * *

Continue...

* * *

At Purvi house...

Purvi:Sab loog attention please...Aaj ki raat shaandaar party hogi so please everybody enjoy...

Purvi went near Shreya...

Purvi:Arei tuu to bari pretty lagrahi hei...

Shreya:Tu bi kuch kam nahi hei...!

Shrvi(Shreya+Purvi):Hahahahaha...

On the other handside...

Pankaj n Freddy were eating snack's...

Pankaj:Wah bei wah sir kiya snack's hei...

Freddy:Haan Pankaj wo bi free mei...

Pankdy(Pankaj+Freddy):Hahahaha...

On The other handside...

Daya:Arei Abhi tu kis ko duuntra ha hei...Tarika waha pei hei...!

Abhi:Ab kisko nahi or mei Tarika ji ko duunt kei kiya karluunga...

Daya:Wo to pata chal raha hei...

Kevin saw Purvi n went to her...

Kevin:Hi Purvi tum nei bohot acha decoration kiya hei bohot pretty hei wo bi tumharei tara...

Purvi(Shyly):Thank's sir...

Shreya:Ahaham...Yaha pei kiya ho raha hei...?

Purvi:Arei kuch nahi Shreya Daya sir tumei duunt rahei tei...

Shreya:Oh acha teek hei mei jati huun tum dono enjoy karo...

N she went...

Kevin:Wesei Purvi mei nei tumhara gar deekliya magar puraa nahi kiya tum mujhe dekau gi nahi...?

Purvi:Arei sure Kevin sir kiu nahi...Ayei...

Purvi brought Kevin to see around her house...

Purvi:Ham pehelei merei room chaltei hei...!

Kevin:Teek hei...

* * *

So how was it everyone i know i said it's not based on Kevi but they will still love each other and even Shreya...Take

Care N Bye :-P...


	3. Me N Aneefah!(3)

Hi everyone this is me here again...!

* * *

Continue...

* * *

Purvi brought Kevin to her room...!

* * *

In the room...

* * *

Kevin:Woow...he was shocked with her pretty frame's...they were awesome!

Purvi:Kiya hua...?

Kevin:Bohot pyaara room hei tumhara lagta hei ki tumei dirt zara bi pasand nahi hei...?

Purvi:Wow ur so smart sir...btw thx!

Kevin:My pleasure anytime...!

Kevi:Hahaha...

Kevin went to try her bed it was so soft...n jumpy too..!

Kevin:Woow wht a bad...!

Purvi:Thx btw would u like to jump with me?

Kevin:Sure i would love to!

Thn they start jumping...later on Kevin accidently hurt Purvi's foot...n they felt down on the bed...

Purvi was on the bottom of Kevin...Eye Look for 1 min...

Purvi:Aaah!

Kevin sit up n said...

Kevin:I'm i'm srry Purvi...!(Worridly)

Purvi:No it's k!

Thn Shreya called Purvi...from outside...!

Purvi:Chalo Kevin chaltei hei...

They were going when Purvi shout...

Purvi:Ooouchh...

Kevin:Kiya hua...(Worridly)

Purvi:Wo...mera...pau...dard kar raha hei...!

Kevin:Tum ruko mei Shreya ko yaha pei bola ta huun...

Purvi:Arei nahi nahi mei manage kar luungi...!

She was trying to stand up again n again but failed...thn Kevin was nt getting this all of her hurt so he went near her n carried her from her waist...Purvi was totally shocked...

Kevin went outside the room to Shreya...she was shocked to see this all n was smiling...!

Shreya:Kiya hua...romance chal raha hei...Kevi listen this n luked at each other...

Purvi:Arei nahi Shreya wo...cut by Kevin...

Kevin:Tumei kiya hua hei jaldi sei Purvi ko bata do...!

Shreya Pov:Lagta hei Purvi nahi btana chati hei apna pyaar koi baat nahi keep on both of u...!

Shreya:Arei haan wo mei keirahi ti ki Dushyant tujhe duuntra ha ta...!

Purvi:Acha mujhe acha mei jaati hu...

Kevin:Kiya jaati huun wait mei lekar jaata hu na...!

Shreya was shocked but smiling...!

Kevin brought Purvi down by carrying her...they went down n saw Dush n went near him...Dush saw Kevin carrying Purvi n was totally shocked by this all...

Kevin:Bool Dush kiya hua hei tu Purvi ko duunt raha ta na agei hei wo...

Dush Pov:Lagta hei Kevin or Purvi ka romance chal raha hei koi baat nahi mei unsei nahi puuchta...

Dush:Haan wo mei Purvi sei puuch na chahara ta na ki tu kaha pei hei...!

Kevin:Mei yaha pei hu bool kiya hua hei...

Dush Pov:Mei to Kevin sei first aid box maang nei laga ta...kiu kei mei deekna chaata ta ki Kevin pelei aya hei ki nahi chalo koi baat nahi abi pata chal gaya hei ki yei dono ek duusrei sei pyaar kartei hei isliyei yaha pei sab kei saamnei bina sharmai romance kar rahei hei...!

Dush:Ab nahi bas tu nahi dika na to isliyei puuch raha ta...!

Kevin:Oh acha...a hum chalei na...

Dush:Haan haan keep on like this...usei kiya kei tei hei na...(thinking)...haan...Bade Ache Lagte Hain!..Esei hi rehna...

Kevin n Purvi were confused...?

Than Kevin brought Purvi to sit on the sofa...

Purvi:Thank's Kevin so sweet of u...!

Kevin:Aha tht's all my pleasure...!

Purvi:Ab aap jasaktei hei...!

Kevin:Kiya no way tumei or esi halaat mei nahi kabi nahi...

Purvi:Bar sir...cut by Kevin...

Kevin:Bar War kuch nahi...

Purvi:Acha...teek hei...

Kevi:Hahaha...

* * *

So how was it everyone haha nyc right I know it's short but seriously no time... i want at least 100 review's don't say tht im rude but all the time i have 0 reveiw's!is tht a story so plz...

Bye&amp;TC!:-P...


	4. Me N Aneefah!(4)

Hi everyone this is me here again...!Thx for liking my story Aneefah!

**And also my reviewer's thxx alottt!But guy's if i say so i don't get any reveiw's guy's this is my last warning u all bash on me evrytime...i promis tht if i didn't get 50 reveiw's tht i'll nt post next chp if i didn't still got any of them thn i'll jst leave ff n tht's my promis n last warning to all of u...!**

* * *

Continue...

* * *

At the dinner time...

Shreya:Sarei aa jau...!

N everyone went...On the sofa...

Purvi:Chaliyei sir ham dinner kaa tei hei...!

Kevin:Kiya!Nahi tumei uta kei lei kar jaunga...

Purvi:Bar sir...cut by Kevin...

Kevin:Bar War kuch nahi...ab chalo mei tumei uta ta huun...

He again carried her n took her to the dinning table...every 1 were present...

Abhi:Arei Shreya kana Purvi nei nahi banaya hei kiya?Ghar to uska he hei na..?

KeVi came...

Shreya(Luking at KeVi):Haan sir ghar Purvi ka he hei...Lekin wo busy hei Kevin kei saath...

Daya:Busy kis chees ki busy...Arei Kevin tum hara kaam kiya hei jo hamei nahi pata...!

Dush:Arei nahi nahi sir wo wala kaam nahi...

Now Purvi was getting angry Kevin was also but Kevin controlled himslef...

Abhi:To koon sa kaam...?

More n more angry(Puriv was getting)...

Shreya:Arei sir romance wala kaam...!

This tym Purvi shouted...

Purvi(Angrily n shoutingly):Bas Shreya...Bohot bakwaas sun liya hei meinei...!Kab sei romance kei peeshei he pari hei...yaha pei koi be romance nahi hora ha hei...teek hei tumei lagta hei ki ham dono ek duusrei sei pyaar kartei hei to lo suno...mujhe Kevin ka to nahi pata lekin mujhe yei maluum hei ki mei Kevin sei pyaar karti huun...Or ek baat boluun...!...Tum merei pyaar sei to duur hi raho...mei nei bi kabi nahi tum harei or Daya sir kei pyaar ki baatei nahi ki...Lekin tum...ek bff hokei bi...Shee sharam ani chai hei tumei Shreya...aaj sei hamara bff ka rishta tuut gaya hei...

Shreya:Bar Purvi...but she was gone...

Kevin followed Purvi...Kevi went to Purvi's room...Purvi was sitting on the bed n crying badly...Kevin came n saw Purvi...

Kevin:Purvi...

Purvi heard Kevin's voice n turn to other side n sweep her tear's...Kevin saw tht n came to her...

Kevin:Purvi ansuu mat shoopau mujhe pata hei ki tum ro rahi ho...!

Purvi:Nahi kuch nahi...

Kevin:Purvi mei tumei force nahi kaarunga lekin jo baat tumnei abi abi neechei boli hei kiya wo sach hei...?

Purvi:Koon si baat...?

Kevin:Wo love wali...

Purvi luked at him n said:Haan Kevin wo baat sach hei ki mei tum sei bohot pyaar karti huun...**I lOVE YOU so much Kevin...!**Lekin Kevin mei tumei apnei dil nikaal ni ki bohot koshis kar rahi huun...

Kevin:Purvi tumei esa kuch nahi karna hei...

Purvi:Kiu Kevin...mujhe pata hei tum harei dil mei mere liyei koi jaga nahi hei...!

Kevin:Nahi Purvi tum galat ho...**I lOVE YOU TOO!**

Purvi was shocked...

Purvi:Tum sach kei rahei ho na...

Kevin:Haan mei sach bool raha huun Purvi...

Thn some tear's came in her eye's again...

Kevin:Purvi...Tum pir kiu ro rahi ho...?

Purvi:Kevin...Mera is dunya mei koi nahi hei...

Kevin:Mujhe pata hei mera bi koi nahi hei...Bar tumhari or meri zindagi mei hum dono hei...

Kevi smiled...Purvi hugged Kevin tightly...After the hug...

Kevin:Purvi...Tum nei jo abi abi neechei kiya mujhe pata hei ki sahi nahi hei...

Purvi:Kevin...Mein jaan ti huun ki tumei bura laga hoga...

Kevin:Nahi Purvi...Bura tumei laga hei...agar tumei bura nahi laga hota na to tum Shreya ko esei nahi daant ti...

Purvi:Chalo acha hei ki tumei mere barei mei esaas hua ki kesa feel kiya hei mein nei...

Kevin:Purvi...Mein tum hare saath huun...Isliyei nahi kiu kei mei tum sei pyaar karta huun balkei isliyei kiu kei tum sach kei rahi ti...

Purvi:Thank's for understanding me Kevin...Ab sonei chalei...?

Kevin:Ya sure...

N they went to their respective room's...

* * *

So how was it everyone haha nyc right I know it's short but seriously no time...N till i post next chp just guess wht will happen?...i want at least 100 review's...

Bye&amp;TC!:-P...


	5. Me N Aneefah!(5)

Hi everyone this is me here again...!

**And also my reviewer's thxx alottt!**

* * *

Continue...

* * *

After Kevi go to bed...n in the morning...

Purvi was in the kitchen getting ready the breakfast...After a while Shreya come's there...she see's Purvi...Purvi also see's her n goes away to wake other's...Shreya was going to say something but Purvi ignored n went away...

Shreya:Purviii...

Purvi went up n went to wake Kevin first...In the room...Kevin was sleeping...

Purvi:Kevin uto jaldi naashta karna hei...

No answer...

Purvi:Kevin...Kevin...

She went near him n move his arm...

Purvi:Kevin uto...

Kevin in a sleepy tone:Sweety...sonei dona...

Purvi:Kevin supa hogei hei or Bureau bi jaanaa hei...

Thn Kevin pulled Purvi on him...she was in the bottom n Kevin was on the top...

Purvi:Kevin...yei kiya kar rahei ho haan...koi...koi aajaai ga...!

Kevin:Arei koi nahi ay ga...or pehli baar tumharei saath romance karnei ka time mila hei to karnei dona...

Purvi:Arei abi nahi pehle fresh ho jau...

Kevin:Fresh honei kei baath naa?

Purvi:Nahi...

Kevin:To fir kab...

Purvi:Abi nahi lekin tum fir kabi chauo gei na to haan...

Kevin:To...kiu na aaj raat ko 7:00p.m ek **Date** ho jai...?

Purvi:Hm...teek hei...!

Kevin:Yesssss!Thank's sweet heart...!

Kevin woke up fastly...

He went to b fresh...Purvi went n woke the other's...After a while evry 1 came down...!She severed evry 1...

Abhi:Arei wah Purvi...Aalu kei paraa tei...!

Kevin:Haan Purvi...yei to mere fav hein...

Purvi:Espeacially tum harei liyei baanaayaa hei mein nei...!

Kevin:Thank's Purvi...Bar mein sab kei saath kaanaa chaataa huun...!

Purvi:Arei to karo na mein nei kab roka...

Thn evrybdy started eating...After their breakfast...thy all went to the Bureau...

In the bureau...

Daya:Arei Abhi...

Abhi:Haan Daya bolo...

Daya:Acp sir nei kaha ta na ki aaj ek nayi larki hamein join karnei wali hein...

kevin:Haan sir mein bi aap ko yaad kara nei wala ta bar Purvi kei...paratei ki waja sei...buulgaya ta...

Abhi:Haha...Haan yaar mein bi uskei waja sei buulgaya ta...!

Kevin+Daya+Abhi:Hahaha...!

Aftr a while a girl enter's the bureau...

Girl:**Junior Inspector Tina reporting sir...!**

Evry 1 heard her n went near her...

Abhi:Welcome to C.I.D Tina...!

Tina:Thank's sir...

After a while Kevin was in the washroom n came out...he saw Tina n Tina saw him n both were shocked...

Tina+Purvi:Tum...!

Daya:Ab...tum dono ek duusrei ko jaantei ho kiya...?

Tina+Purvi:Haan sir ham college mein bohot ache friend's tei...

Tina n Purvi luked at each other...

Tina+Purvi:Hahaha...!

Tina:Wesei kitnei dino baat miley hei hum or tu Mumbai kei C.I.D mein kaam karti hei kiya wow mein kitni lucky huun ki tum mujhe mili...Hahaha wesei Shreya kaha hei wo bi tum harei saath tee naa...?

Purvi heard Shreya's name n was disappointed...

Tina:Kiya hua hei Shreya kaha hei...

Purvi:Ab wo aaj Shreya ki shuut ti hei...!

Tina:Oh acha!

Abhi:Tina au na puri team sei milo...

Evry 1 introduced themselve's...the last person 1 Kevin...

Purvi:Yei hein mera bf Kevin...

Tina:Nyc 2 meet u sir...

Kevin:Nyc 2 meet u 2 Tina...

Tina 2 Purvi:Wow Purvi tuu kitni lucky hein itna hot n handsome bf jo mila hein...!

Purvi:Tum abi bi nahi badli...Oh God!

All:Hahahaha...!

* * *

So how was it everyone haha nyc right...N till i post next chp just guess wht will happen?...i want at least 100 review's...

Bye&amp;TC!:-P...


	6. Me N Aneefah!(6)

Hi everyone this is me here again...!

**Do u all know evry 1 jst ask me who bash me?Those ppl plz mind ur own buisness...!N ya thx to all my rvw's now no 1 bash on me...n this mattr i wanna finish here...so continue my stry...!**

* * *

Continue...

* * *

In the Bureau...

Purvi:Wesei Tania tera bf kaha hein...?(Teasingly)

Tania:Ab mera bf wo to Dushyant hein na...

All:Wht!

Tania:Haan kiu tum loogo ko nahi pata kiya...?

All:Dushyant!

Dush:Nahi sir yei juut bool rahi hein...(Scarly)

Tania:No guy's y would i say lie...agar u don't believe me thn i will kiss him...

She went near Dush n kissed he's left cheek...All were shocked...

Dush:Arei usnei kiss kardya to aap sab maan jau kei...

Purvi:Yei baath to hein Dush...

Tania:Arei mat mano ab deekna ki mein kiya karti huun ki yei maan jai ka...

Tania moved back to her desk n pretendly act tht her hand was cut...

Tania:Aaah...!

Dush knew tht she will act so he didn't move from his place whr he was standing b4...Tania act anothr 1...She went near Purvi...

Tania:Purvi tumei pata hein college kei baath mere Mom Dad is dunya sei chalei gahei tei...

Thn she really started crying...

Tania:Mera ab is duniya mein koi nahi hein...!(Crying badly)

Dush cannot get tht all so he ran to Tania n hugged her tightly...

Dush:Tania tum esa fir kabi mat boolna tumharei zindagi mein...mein tumhara bf huuna...**I LOVE YOU SO MUCH TANIA...!**

Tania separated from the gud n sweeped her tear's n said...

Tania:Deka sab logo nei...kesei sach saamnei agaya hein...or to or tum sab isei maro yei mujhe bohot tang karta hein hamei sha...!

Kevin:Haa!Dush tu meri behen ko tang karta hein tujhe to mein...

Purvi:Behen...!

Kevin:Arei tumhari behen jesei hein...to meri bi hui na...!

Purvi:Oh acha...lekin hamari shaadi nahi hui...!

Kevin:To karlo na!

Tania:Guy's agar yei dono apni shaadi karnei chaatei hein na to kiu na ham kal in dono ki engagment karein?

Dush:Tht would be great Tania!

Kevin:Ofc it will be great...akir hamari shaadi bi jaldi honei wali hein na!

Kevi luked at each othr n Tania said

Tania:Arei Abhi sir kiya ham chutti lei ley kiya?

Abhi:Arei kiu nahi...akir meri behen ki bi shaadi honei wali hein na!

Freddy:To fir tht's final...!

Dush:Chalo sab ab!

All went beside Kevi...

Kevin:Arei Purvi tum nahi jaa rahi kiya?

Purvi:Arei nahi Kevin kuch file's reh gahi hein unei rak kei jaate huun...tum jau na!

Kevin:Tumhare bina nahi!

Purvi:Kevin!

Kevin:Purvi!

Purvi:Ok!Mein yei rak kei aati huun!

* * *

In the Parking Lord...

Kevin:Purvi!

Purvi:Hmm...kiya hua Kevin?

Kevin:Tum kush hona mere saath?

Purvi:Haan Kevin!

Kevin:To fir tum mujhe kiss karo na!

Purvi:Kevin...!

Kevin:Deko agr tum nei kiss nahi kiya to matlab tum kush nahi ho or agr kiya to matlab kush ho...!

Purvi:Kevin...!

Kevin:Purvi plz!

Purvi:K!

Thy both move closer n paitently kiss each othr on their cheek's!(guy's i don't lyk too much romance bt relly base on KeVi)

Purvi:Ab chalein?

Kevin:Haan chalo sweet heart!

Thn thy went to their respective home's!

* * *

**Next Chap Promo...**

**Tania:Arei au Shreya itnei dino baath!**

**Shreya:Hi Tania...Kevin or Purvi ki engagment kei din tumei deek kar kushi hoi...!**

**In the room...**

**Purvi:Shreya...tum samaj ti kiu nahi tum merei liyei kuj nahi ho...or nahi kabi raho gi...!(Shoutingly)**

**Shreya:Bar Purvi...**

**Purvi:Shut up Shreya...**

**Tania who was listening all this n was shocked!**

* * *

So how was it everyone haha nyc right...N till i post next chp just guess wht will happen?...i want at least 100 review's...

Bye&amp;TC!:-P...


	7. Me N Aneefah!(7)

**Hi evry 1!**

**This is me Faseeha here again!Thx alot my rviwer's...Especially...**

**Rajvigirl...Blair.64...Pari...Mansi...n...CrazyforPurvi...Thx alot all of u!**

* * *

Continue...

* * *

At Purvi's Residence...

* * *

Some 1 belled the door rang n Tania went to open it!

Tania:Hi Shreya...itnei dino baath!

Shreya:Hi Tania...Tumein Purvi or Kevin ki engagement mei deek kar kushi hui!

Tania:Mujhe bi!...btw im C.I.D Officer now!

Shreya:Really...Congrat's yaar!

Tania:Au na andar!

Shreya came inside n saw evry 1 waiting for her!

Daya:Arei Shreya...tumnei itni deer kardi!(**Guy's i won't ask Daya to say she's luking pretty coz it's the problem going on so...Dareya Fan's...i'm srry**)

Shreya:Wo raast tei mein traffic ti to mein late go gahi!

Daya:Oh..acha teek hei!

Tania:Ab Shreya ja Purvi sei mila!

Shreya:(quickly)Nahi!...Ab mera matlab hei ki baath mein neechei ai gi na tab mil luung gi usei!

Tania:Arei nahi...jaana!

Shreya:Ok!

Shreya went up n saw Purvi being ready!Shreya open the door n Purvi turned n was shocked...angry...upset to see her!

Purvi:Tum...!

Shreya:Ab wo Purvi mei tumsei milnei ai ti!

Purvi:Kiu mein tumhari kiya lagti ti huun?

Shreya:Dost!

Purvi:Shreya...tum mere liyei kuj nahi ho samji!(anfrily+shoutingly)

Shreya:Bar Purvi...cut by Purvi!

Purvi:Shut up Shreya!Nikal jau yaha sei!

Shreya:Bar Purvi meri baath to sun lo na...cut by Purvi!

Purvi:Get out i said!

Shreya got out of her room with a sad face...bt wait there was someone who was watching thm...it was non other thn Tania...she was really shocked n followed down to Shreya...

Tania:Shreya!

Shreya:Haan!

Tania:Idar au zara kitchen mein!

Shreya:Acha...

They went to the kitchen

Shreya:Bolo...kiya hua?

Tania:Tumharei or Purvi kei beej fight hoi hei kiya?Deko juut mat boolna!

Shreya:Haan!

Tania:Bar kiu kiya hua ta?

Shreya told Tania wht happened n Tania was shocked!

Tania:Kiya!Im really disappointed with Purvi...itni si baath mein wo...keer shoro mein ussei baath karti huun!

Shreya:Arei nahi Tania...kal ko mein wesei bi Hong Kong jaa rahi huun...or waha pei apna transfer karna chaati huun...!

Tania:Bar...Shreya...cut by Shreya

Shreya:Tania plz...mujhe Chinese aati hein or mein is Chinese ko esei waste nahi karna chaati huun so plz...!U should better uds this matter!

Tania:Ok teek hei Shreya!Lekin mein phir bi Purvi sei baat karuun gi!

Tania went away n Shreya did the same too thn it was tym for Kevi's engagment...!

Purvi came down while Kevin was waiting for her very impatiently...She was luking really pretty with a Light PinkLong Sleeve Dress...with some White color's of Roses on it n evrything were the same...!N Kevin was wearing a White Suit n Pant n a Light Pink color T-Shirt...he was luking handsome too...(**Guy's u know na Kevi are cool handsome pretty cute n ect...Lot's of comment's for thm!**)

Purvi came down n sat near Kevin...Kevin whisper smthng in Purvi's ear...

Kevin:Tum bohot Pretty lag rahi ho!

So Purvi did the same...

Purvi:Tum bi bohot Handsome lag rahei ho!

They both smile at each other...!

Thn they were going to exchange their ring's but suddenly some 1 stop thm by calling their name's!

* * *

**Next Chap Promo...**

**Tania:Purvi...tum galat kar rahi ho...tumein Shreya sei is tara baat nahi karni chai ti!**

**Purvi:Usnei tumein bi bata diya hei!**

**Tania:Nahi mein nei hud suna hei!**

**Tania:Purvi...abi bi waqt hei jaakei Shreya ko roko plzz...!**

* * *

**So how was it Guy's nyc na plzzzzzzzzzzz...rviw!**

**Bye&amp;T.C!**


	8. Me N Aneefah!(8)

**Hi evry 1!**

**This is me Faseeha here again!Thx alot my rviwer's...I mean sme of the rviwer's...bt the truth is i don't get any rviw's i mean nt much...plz guy's give me rviw's...if u dn't lyk my stories thn dnt read thm!Y do u read if u evn dnt lyk my stories?Luk evry 1...if u lyk my stories thn rviw if u dnt thn dnt evr try to open their page to see is it nyc or nt...uds evry 1!**

* * *

Continue...

* * *

At Purvi's Residence...

* * *

KeVi were gonna exchange their ring's...but some 1 stopped thm by calling their name's...

Some 1:Ruk jau dono!

KeVi turned around n were confused...

Purvi:Kiya hua Tania?**(Guy's it was Tania!)**

Tania:Purvi...mujhe tumsei abi isi waqt baath karni hei!

Abhi:Arei bar ring's to exchange karnei dona!

Tania:Nahi sir...ek importnant baath hei plz!

Kevin:ab..Purvi...shayad tumein jana chai hei Tania kei saath!

Purvi:Ab...k..teek hei chalo Tania!

Tania n Purvi went to the kitchen...

* * *

In The Kitchen...

Purvi:Kiya hua Tania...tum itni pari shaan kiu dik rahi ho?(Tensly)

Tania:Purvi...tumhari or Shreya ki rarai hoi hei na!

Purvi:Wah!To usnei tumei bi bataa diya!

Tania:Nahi...mein nei hud tum dono ko fight kar tei huei suna ta upar room mei!

Purvi:Deko tum mujhe itni si baath pei yaha lei ai ho...yei important nahi hei...mei jaa rahi huun!

Purvi was going but Tania held her hand...

Tania:Ruko Purvi...!

Purvi turned around n said...

Purvi:Kiya hua hei ab!?

Tania:Purvi...yei important baath hei!Tumnei ek shooti si baath pei usei itna daanta usei fdship toor di...usei duk poon chaya!Huh!

Purvi:Yei shooti si baath nahi ti Tania...(cut by Tania)

Tania:Yei shooti si baath hei Purvi...usnei bas masti kiliyei tumei tang kiya ta...or kuch nahi...socho Purvi agar tum Shreya ki jaga hoti...to tum bi to esa hi karti na...sirf or sirf fun kiliyei!To bas usnei bi esa kiya ta!Or tum usei gussa ho gahi!

Purvi:Tania...jo tum kei rahi ho kiya wo sach hei?

Tania:Haan...Purvi!

Purvi:Lekin...mein Shreya sei keisei maafi maan guungi?

Tania:Kiu?

Purvi:Wo to ghar chali gahi hei!

Tania:Oh ya...Purvi...!

Purvi:Haan!

Tania:Abi bi waqt hei jaa kei usei roko!

Purvi:Kiu wo kahi jaa rahi hei kiya?

Tania:Haan Purvi...Wo kal Hong Kong jaa rahi hei...wo ghar isliyei gahi kiu kei usei duk ho raha ta ki wo sab sei duur jani wali hei or usei packing bi karni ti...!

Purvi:To...matlab...wo...

**Flashback...**

**Purvi was being ready in the room...whn she heard Daya n Shreya talking...**

**Shreya:Sir...mujhe ghar jaanaa hei...!**

**Daya:Kiu?**

**Shreya:Wo...mere...mere sar mei na dard hei...isilyei!**

**Daya:Acha to yaha pei araam kar lona!**

**Shreya:Nahi!Mera matlab ki yaha pei bohot noisy hei isliyei!**

**Daya:Acha teek hei...mei tumein drop kar lei ta huun!**

**Shreya:Arei nahi!Mera matlab mein hud chali jaungi...!**

**Daya:R u sure?!**

**Shreya:Yes...sir!**

**Daya:Ok...teek hei jau!**

**Shreya went n Purvi Pov...**

**Purvi Pov:Mujhe kiya jaanaa hei to jai na!Hah!**

**Flashback End's...**

Purvi:Matlab...Shreya nei juut bola ta Daya sir sei...?

Tania:Haan Purvi...ab ham chaltei hein...!

Purvi:Ok...teek hei...jaldi chalo!

Purvi ran out of the kitchen n Tania too...Purvi ran n evy 1 saw n were confused...

Kevin:Purviii...!

Tania came n said...

Tania:Purvi...Shreya sei mil nei gahi hei!

Evry 1 :Kiya!

Tania:Haan...aap sab bi aa jai yei!

Every 1 went to Shreya's house...but Purvi went to Shreya's room...with Tania...Both saw Shreya packing her bag...!

Purvi:Shreya...!(Shocked)

Shreya turned n were shocked to see both of thm...!

Shreya:Ab...Purvi...Tania...!

Purvi came in...

Purvi:Shreya...tum Hong Kong jaa rahi ho!

Shreya:Haan!

Purvi's eye's started rolling tear's...

Purvi:Shreya...i'm so srry...plz mujhe maaf kar do plz!

N she hugged Shreya...

Shreya:Purviii...meinei tumei to kab sei maaf kar diya ta!

Purvi:Shreya...yei misunderstanding ti...srry!

Shreya:It's k Purviii...!

Both seperated frm the hug...

Purvi:Tum itni jaldi keisei maaf karlei ti logo ko?(Cryingly)

Shreya:Jab kisi sei misunderstanding hoti hei na...to mein usei maaf kardei ti huun...!(Smiling Lightly)

Purvi also smiled lightly sweeped her tear's...

Purvi:Thx Shreya...tum jesei dost kabi apni duniya mein nahi deki hei!

Shreya:Same here...!

Both hugged each other agin...

Tania:Acha baba...hud ki dosti wapas bana kei mujhe akeila shoor diya kiya?

Both seperated frm the hug n said...

Both:Arei nahi nahi tum bi au na...

n Tania ran to thm n hugged thm...

C.I.D Team:Or ham?

Tania...Purvi n Shreya seperated frm the hug n said..

Three of thm:Sab aa jau!

N evrybdy hugged each other lyk an whole team gp!

Thn evry 1 seperated frm the hug...

Tania:Ab Shreya...mere paas tumharei liya ek surprise hei!

Shreya:Wo kiya hei?

Tania held Daya's hand n pass it to Shreya...Evry 1 were smiling...

Shreya:Yei keisa surprise hei?

Tania sigh to Daya n Daya sat on Shreya's knee's n said...

Daya:**Shreya...Will You Marry Me?**

Every 1 were happy...shocked...

Shreya:**Yes!**

Every 1 clapped their hand's...with an lovely smile...

Tania:Ab dodo doliya utengi...

Purvi:Ek Min...do nahi balki teen!

Every 1 were confused...

Shreya:Teen...?Wo koon si hei?

Purvi:Arei Dush or Tania ki!

Every 1 were happy n shocked...Tania luked at Dush n he luked back...

Tania:OMG!Finally meri shaadi wo bi Dush sei...awww thx Purvi...

Tania went to Dush n hugged him...every 1 were shocked n were smiling evily...

Tania:Mujhe nahi bolo gei?(To Dush)seperating frm the hug...

Dush:Kiya nahi bolo gei?

Tania:Wo...jo abi abi Daya sir nei Shreya sei bola ta!

Dush uds bt jst wanted to had sme **Masti-Mazaag **with her so he jst pretend tht he dosen't know wht is she talking abt...

Dush:Uff...Tania...tum kitni funny ho...itna acha mazaag kar lei ti ho!

Tania:Wht!Mei mazaag nahi kar rahi huun Dush...Mein srs (Serious) huun!

Dush:Uff...Tania...jst b quiet...tum na...mera sar kaa rahi ho...!

Tania:Mei koi vampire huun...jo tumhara sar kaa luungi...stupid!

Dush:Shoro in sab baato ko...Ab Purvi...kiu na ham engagment kal karlei?

Purvi:Haan!Yei teek rahei ga!

Shreya:Ab sab chalo ham dinner kar lei tei hein...!

Daya:Haan!Chalo neechei chaltei hein!

Shreya:Ek min!Kiu na sab aaj raath yaha pei rahei...mera ghar bi bara hei...or 3 ppl's kiliyei to ek room bi kafi hei...!

Every 1:Ok...!

Every 1 went down...!

Shreya...Tarika...Purvi...Tania...Ishita n Kajal were in the kitchen...helping Shreya making the dinner n the boy's were outside watching TV!

Tarika:Yei larkei bi na football deknei mein free hotein hei...or jab ham bolei na ki shopping wageira lekar jau to busy ho jaa tei hein!

Shreya:Haan!Cricket ka bi yehi haal hei!

Kajal:Yei sab tumei kesei pata Shreya?

Purvi:Haan!Abi tak to tumhari shaadi bi nahi hui?(Teasingly)

Shreya:Oh...God!Meri jo cousin hei na wo jo Paris mei rei ti hei...!

Girl's:Haan!

Shreya:Uski shaadi ho gahi hei na...to usnei mujhe bataya ta!

Girl's:Ohhhhhhh...!(Teasingly)

Tarika:Hamei to laga ki...cut by Shreya...

Shreya:Ki kuch bi nahi...or chalo kana serve karna hei...!

Girl's went outside to serve the dinner n thn sat with the boy's...

Daya:Arei wah...Gopi...meri fav dish!

Abhi:Speacilly tumharei liyei banai hogi!(Teasingly)

Every 1 beside Daya n Tania:Haan!(Teasingly)

Daya:Kuch hoor hei?

Shreya:Haan...daal hei!

Daya:Wo dei do!

Abhi:Arei Daya...ham to mazaag kar rahei tei!

Daya:Mei bi!(Laughingly)

Evry 1 started laughing beside Tania...Tania was really quiet...she is talkative but y is she quiet keep reading to know more!

Purvi:Wesei meri kal engagment hei bohot kush huun...kiu Kevin!

Kevin:Haan!

Dush:Arei wah...bari kushi ho rahi hei dono ko!(Teasingly)

Every 1 started laughing agin beside Tania...Suddenly Tania stood up...

Shreya:Ab...kiya hua hei Tania...kana acha nahi bana hei kiya?

Every 1 luked at Tania...

Tania:Nahi...mera mood nahi hei kanei ka...mera matlab buuk nahi hei...(With Normal Emotion)

Thn Tania went upstari's...to the room...!

Evry 1 knew tht she was sad...

Kevin:Dush...lagta hei ki Tania bura maan gahi hei...shayad tujhe uskei paas jaa kei srry keina shai hei...!

Dush:Hmm...kana kaa kei jaa taa huun!

Kevin:Ok!Teek hei!

* * *

After their dinner...

Dush n the boy's went upstari's while the left girl's were washing the dishes...

Kevin:Dush bhai...jaa or srry bool pehlei door knock kar...!

Dush:Ok...teek hei!

Dush knock the door n the other's went to Dush room to wait for him...

Dush agin knock bt no response...

Thn Dush decided to open the door n he did...but wht!He saw Tania sleeping...so he didn't wanted to disturb her so he went to his room...!

Daya:Kiya hua bei...itni jaldi agaya hei!

Dush:Wo soo gahi hei...!

Kevin:Oh...acha kal subah baath kar lei na...!

Dush:Ok!

Someboy's went to their own room's...n Kevin Dush n Vivek were in tht room...Kevin n Vivek went to bed bt nt Dush...

Kevin:Arei Dush kiya hua...suai ga nahi?

Dush:Esa lag raha hei...kii...jesa...jesa kal kuch honei wala hei...!

Kevin:Arei...kal deek lengei ab soja...!

Dush:Ok...teek hei...!

N thy all slept...

* * *

**So how was it Guy's nyc na plzzzzzzzzzzz...rviw!I want at least 20...thn i'll post nxt chp!Till thn...**

**Bye&amp;T.C!**


	9. Me N Aneefah!(9)

**Hi evry 1!Thx to...**

**Rajvigirl...Blair.64...CrazyForPurvi...N...Naina...thx alot to all of u!  
**

* * *

Continue...

* * *

At Purvi's Residence...

* * *

Nxt Morning...

Every 1 woke up...n been fresh...In Tania's room...Tania was thinking abt the happen agin n agin...**(Guy's hop u know...bt if u dnt know thn keep reading to know more!)**

Tania Pov:Tania...In sab baato koo na buul jaa or tiyaar ho...!

Thn Tania went out of the room...n saw Dush cming toward's her...!

Dush:Tania...Mein tumsei kuch kehna chaataa huun...

Tania:Mein Busy Huun...

Dush:Arei bas chooti si he baath hei!

Tania:Mein nei kaha na...!

Dush:Acha...teek hei...lekin yei to bataa do ki engagment mein kiya pei no gi...?

Tania:Agr engagment ham dono ki hogi hi nahi to dress ya gown choose karni ki kiya za ruu rat hei...?

Dush:Matlab kiya hei tumhara...ham dono ki shaadi honei wali hei...!

Tania:Nahi...mujhe nahi karni hei shaadi tumsei...!(Angrily n Shoutingly)

Every 1 heard Tania Shouting Angrily n thy went upstair's outide Tania's room...

Tania:Move away frm my way...!(Angrily)

Dush:Bar...**(Cut By Tania)**

Tania:**I...Said...Move Away...From...My...Way!**(Angrily n Shoutingly)

Dush moved away n Tania went down to hav hr breakfast...n the other's were shocked n confused...Evn Dush...!

Shreya wiskal in Purvi's ear's...

Shreya:Yei Tania ko kiya hua hei...?(Slowly)

Purvi:Mujhe pata hota na...to mein usei jaa kei sambaal ti na...or ussei baath karti...!

Shreya:Oh...Ya...!

Kevin went near Dush n said...

Kevin:Bai...Kiya hua hei?

Dush:Pata nahi!Jab meinei ussei bola ki mujhe ussei baath karni hein...to usnei bola ki mein busy huun...!

Kevin:Tera...tera matlab kiya hei Bai...?

Dush:Matlab yei hei ki...N he told Kevin n the other's abt wht happned jst now...!

Purvi:Wht!Ta..Tania nei esa kaha!

Shreya:I Can't Believe in my ear's...!

Pankaj:To believe karo na Shreya!(Happily)**(U know him right guy's...he's stupid n funny lyk Freddy)**

Abhi:Ab kiya kareiga Dush?

Dush:Pata nahi...Shayad kismat hamein saath nahi deekna chaati hei...!

Kevin:Matlab?

Dush:Mein Tania sei shaadi nahi karunga...!

All:Kiya!(Shockly)

Kevin:Tuu hosh mein to hei na Dush...?(Shockly)

Dush:Haan!Jo bi Tania ki zindagi mein ai gana to wo bohot lucky hoga!

Dush went...

Kevin:Dush...**(Cut By Purvi)**

Purvi:Kevin...Dush ko to ri deer akeila shoor do...!

Kevin:Ok!Teek hein!

Shreya:Ab jitna sab breakfast karlo...

All:Ok!

N evry 1 went down...!

* * *

In the room whr Dush went...

* * *

Dush was relly upset n his mind was full of Tania's word tht she said jst now...!

Dush Pov:Mein kiya karuun...!Tania esi shooti si baath pei itna sab kuch kesei...!N he stop!

Dush stood up...he turned around to the Window Site n was shocked to see some 1!

* * *

**Next Chap Promo...**

**Purvi:Ab...Kevin!**

**Kevin:Haan!Bolo meri jaan!Kiya hua hei?!**

**Purvi:Tumnei Dush ko deka?**

**Kevin:Nahi to!Kiu kiya hua hei?**

**Purvi:Kuch nahi!**

**Promo Finish...**

* * *

**So how was it Guy's nyc na plzzzzzzzzzzz...rviw!I want at least 20...thn i'll post nxt chp!Till thn...**

**Bye&amp;T.C!**


	10. Me N Aneefah!(10)

**Hi evry 1!Thx ****alot to all of u!N i'm srry id hav much tym to rite longr so srry!**

* * *

Continue…

* * *

At Shreya's Residence…

Dush was shocked to see sme 1…

Dush:Tum!

Sme 1:Haan Jaanu…mein!

Dush:Himmat bi mat karna mujhe jaanu bolaa nei ki…

**(Ofc guy's u know sme 1 said Jaanu to Dush thn ofc it's a girl…)**

Girl:Jaanu…Tumein pata hein na ki aaj kiya date hein…To usei date kei hisaab sei mein yahaa ai huun…

Dush:Oh…God!Mein nei tumein kahaa ta na…ki mere ko shoor do…mein tumsei pyaar nahi karta Kritika!Tum karti ho…islieyi mein kei rahaa huun…ki mujhe buul jau…kiu kei mein tumhara nahi ho paunga kabi bi…!

Kritika:Haan!Mujhe pata hein ki tum esa kiu kei rahei ho…kiu kei ham dono ki zindagi kei beech wo Tania jo agahi hein na…!

Dush:Shut Up Kritika!Ham dono kei beech koi nahi aya hein…kiu kei ham ek duusrei kei nahi hein…ham dono kei beech agr kuch hei hee nahi to…ham dono kei beech koon ai ga?!

Kritika:Plz…Dush…Mein tumsei pyaar karti huun…or pyaar karnei walei kabi haar nahi maan tei!

Dush:Deko…Tum mujh sei pyaar karti ho…Lekin mein tumsei pyaar nahi karta…!

Kritika:Haan!Kiu karo gei tum mujh sei pyaar…Ham dono ki life mein wo Tania jo agahi hei!

Dush:Shut Up Kritika!Ham dono kei beech koi nahi aya hei!Kiu kei ham dono kei beech kuch hei hee nahi…To ham dono kei beech kiu koi ai ga…Deko Kritika…Tum mano ya na mano…Mein Tumhara nahi huun…Or nahi kabi huun ga…!Samji Tum!

Kritika:Wah…Dush…Wah!(While Clapping)

Dush:Tumein kiya lagta hei…Ki tum mujhe yei sab kei do gei to mein maan jaungi…Hahahaha…Nahi Jaanu…Nahi…Yei video deko…

N she showed him…

* * *

In The Afternoon…

Purvi:Hmm…Kevin!

Kevin:Haan!Kiya hua hei Jaanu?

Purvi:Tumnei Dush ko deka?

Kevin:Nahi!Kiu kiya hua hei?

Purvi:Hmm…Kuch nahi!

Kevin:Ok!

N Purvi went…She went down to the hall…

Purvi:Hmm…Guy's…Tum logo nei Dush ko deka kiya…or how abt Tania?

Shreya:Nahi!

Tarika:Nahi!

Kajal:Nahi!

Ishita:Dush…Ko to nahi deka ta…Lekin…Tania…Ko zaroor deka ta…Wo jab breakfast kar rahi tee uskei breakfast finish honei kei baath…Usnei mujhe kaha…Ki half an hour kei baath wo jogging karnei jai gi…phir half an hour baath…Wo bataa kei nikal gahi ti…

Purvi:To…Usnei tumein kuch kahaa ta ki like…Mein jaungi to mere liyei juice ya water ya anything else ready rak na?

Ishita:Nahi!

Purvi:Strange…To Tania bataa kei kiu gahi ti…?

Tarika:Guy's…Mujhe kuch gar bar lag rahi hei…!

Purvi+Shreya:Mujhe bi!

Both luked n laughed a little…

Kajal:Oho…Purvi…Tum jo kei ti ho wo Shreya or tum ek saath kei dei ti ho…Or wo bi same word…

Purvi:Bff's kei beech yei sab hota hei…

Kajal:Matlab ki tum hamein apni bff's nahi maanti?

Purvi:Arei nahi baba…mein to sab ko maan ti huun…Lekin Shreya ko special wali bff maan ti huun!

Kajal:Ok!

Shreya:Acha abi Tania ko duunt nei jaa tei hein!

All:Haan!Chalo!

N thy went…In the room…

Pankab:Mujhe samaj nahi ati hei…Yei larkiya…Itni aweful react kiu karti hein!

All Boy's Beside's Pankaj:Awful!

Abhi:Arei yaar Pankaj…Tu awful word ko kiu beech laa rahaa hei?

Pankaj:Ohk!Srry!

Kevin came n said…

Kevin:Guy's…Tum logo nei…Dush ko deka hei kiya?

All:Nahi!

Kevin:Kahaa…chala gaya hei Dush?!(Tensly)

Daya:Kiya hua Kevin…Tum itnej pari shaan kiu ho?

Kevin:Wo Dush nahi dik raha hei…Or Tania bi nahi…Or Tania ko shoro…Yaha to ek bi larki nahi dik rahi hei!

All:Wht!

Sachin:Sab kahaa hei?Dush bi nahi…or…Larkiya bi nahi!?

Vivek:I think koi pro hei…

Kevin:Mein Purvi ko phone karta huun!

Pankaj Pov:Purvi…Purvi…Purvi…Jab dekuun to Purvi…Shee…!

Kevin called Purvi n she picked up the call…

Kevin:Hello…Haan Purvi!Tum kahaa ho?

Purvi:Kevin…Ham yaha Tania or Dush ko duunt nei ai hei…

Kevin:Kahaa pei?

Purvi:Wo jo Shreya…kei ghar kei baar wala jogging park hei na…Waha pei!

Kevin:Purvi…Tum loog waha pei wait karo…Ham aa… Tei hein!

Purvi:Ok teek hei…Jaldi ana…See u!

Kevin:See u!

N thy both cut the call…

Daya:Kiya hua Kevin?

Kevin:Sab girl's Tania or Dush ko duunt nei tumharei ghar kei bhaar jogging park mein hei…

Abhi:Chalo sab…

N the all boy's went…

* * *

**So…Guy's…How was it…Ok…If u lyk my story…Thn rviw if u dnt u dnt hav to rviw coz whn h rviw n alway's give tip's…n im nt tht bad tht i need to hav sme tip's…I'm nt being rude to any 1…N guy's…U can PM me any tym…i will alway's reply u…N plzzzzzzz give me at least 20 rviw's…Luv U All!**

**Bye&amp;T.C!**

**See U All Soon! :-*…;-)…Haha…!**


	11. Me N Aneefah!(11)

**Hi evry 1!Thx ****alot to all of u!N the bad new's is it's the Last Chp!But dn't worry…I will update a new stry soon!**

* * *

Continue…

* * *

The boy's reached the jogging park…

Daya:Shreya…Dush or Tania miley kiya?

Shreya:Nahi!Abi tak to nahi miley…

Pankaj was walking n suddenly slipped down…

All started laughing beside's Pankaj…

Pankaj:Ouch!Yei…Yei…Yukky…Mukky…Water ki dar sei aa gayaa hei?

Vivek: Raath ko barish ti tori tori si…Isiliyei…Yei…Yukky…Mukky…Water aa gayaa…

N all laughed beside's Pankaj…N thn Pankaj stood up…N thy started searching for Dushia (Dush+Tania) **(Srry guy's…Can't make any nyc name for thm…So isi sei hee kaam chalei ga…Chalei ga na guy's?)…**At lazt thy came into gp…Beside's Kajal…

Abhi:Kisi ko miley?Ya koi nee shaan?

All:Nahi!

Vivek:Sir…Ab…Kajal…Nahi dik rahi hei?Kahaa hei Kajal?

Daya:Pankaj…Tum…Kajal kei saath tei na…To kahaa hei Kajal?

Pankaj:Kajal!Mujhe nahi pata sir…Ham saath mein to tei…Lekin ham alag alag raastei mein gahei tei duunt nei…Phir wo wapas nahi ai…

Vivek:Sir…Kahi…Kajal ko kuch hoto nahi gayaa?(Tensly)

Abhi:Nahi Vivek…Kajal ek imaan daar cop hei…Ussei kuch nahi ho saktaa hei…Wo yahi kahi hogi…Pankaj…Tum hamein uus jagaa mein lekar jau…Jahaa pei Kajal gahi ti…

Pankaj:Sir…Hmm…Sir…Aap loog jai yei…Mein zara uus tuck shop sei kuch kanei pinei kiliyei lataa huun…

Abhi:Pankaj!(Angrily)

N he brought thm to a place wher Kajal went…

Pankaj: Sir…Kajal…Is taraf gahi ti…

Abhi:Chalo sab…

N thy all went the way wher Kajal went…Thy went n went n kept on shouting hr name…

Daya:Kajal!

No Response…

Sachin:Kajal!

No Response…

Purvi:Kajal!

No Response…

Ishita:Kajal!

No Response…

Shreya:Kajal!

No Response….

Vivek:Kajal!

Thn Vivek heard sme 1 saying…

Sme 1:Mmmmmmm…

Vivek follow the way wher the sound was cming frm…Thn he was shocked to see sme 1…N ran to tht person…

Vivek:Kajal!Tum teek tk hona?

Evry 1 came n saw Kajal with Tape on hr mouth…Hr hand's wer rolled with rope…Blood frm hr hand…N ran to hr…Vivek hlped Kajal removed hr tape n opened the rope…Kajal quickly hugged Vivek n he responsed back…Evry 1 wer happy…N thn thy separate frm the hug….

Vivek:Kajal!Tum…Tum…Teek to hona?

Kajal:Haan Vivek…Mein teek huun…Lekin…Lekin Tania or Dush ki jaan ko katraa hei…Plz un dono ko bachaa lo…

Vivek:Haan Ham sab bachain gei Tania or Dush ko…Lekin…Pehlei…Yei to batau ki tum yaha is jaga mein kesei poonchi?(Tensly)

Kajal:Mein…Yaha nahi poonchi…Mujhe yahaan poonchaya gaya hei Vivek…Mujhe kisi nei Poison Towel dei diya ta…Or phir mein bi hoosh hogahi ti…Or phir mein tora hoosh mein ti…Or mujhe ek…Ek larki dikai di ti…Wo door kar jaa rahi ti…

Vivek:Shakal deki uski?

Kajal:Nahi!Wo mere aagei ki taraf baag rahi ti…Wo is tara baag rahi…Isiliyei mujhe uski shakal nahi dikai di!

She point toward's hr straight…

Abhi:To tumein kesei pata chala ki wo ek larki hei?

Kajal:Usnei…Ek Green Color ka Bangal pei na wa ta…Or uskei baal…Bi PonyTail ki wahi ti!

Daya:Abhi…Matlab saaf hei…Ki uus larki nehi Tania or Dush ko kidnapped kiya Hei…

Abhi:Haan Daya…Ab…Kajal…Tumein pata hei ki uus larki nei kiya peina wahaa ta…I mean clothe's kesei tei n e.c.t…

kajal:Haan…Uusnei…(But she became fainted)…

Vivek:Kajal!Kajal…Sir…Kajal phir sei bi hoosh hogahi hei!

Abhi:Vivek!Tum Kajal ko Daya kei ghar lei jau…Ham Dush or Tania ko duunt tei hein…

Vivek: Sir!

Vivek brought Kajal to Dayreya's house…

Abhi:Sab diyaan sei jaanaa…Ok?!

All beside's Abhi:Sir!

N all slowly went the way tht Kajal tld thm…Thy went front n front…N thy saw a sma house thr…But thy also saw sme Goon's Outside…Thn thy slowly separate a part…Sme went Left…Some Right…N…Some Front…Thn thy started fighting with thm…N thy won…Ofc…Thn thy went inside…N saw Tania n Dush…But thy hide…

Dush:Deko…Tum yei sab acha nahi kar rahi ho…

Sme 1:Plz Jaanu…Esa to mat bolo na…Mein sab acha kar rahi huun…Or wo bi sirf tumharei liyei or mere liyei kar rahi huun…

Abhi:Oh to yei matlab ek larki hei…(Whisperingly)

Tania:Deko…Tumnei hamein is kur si mein kiu baandaa hei…Or kiya chai hei tumein…Tumnei to mujh sei mera Dush bi ko diya…

Dush:Tumhara matlab kiya hei Tania?

Tania:Dush…Mein tumsei bohot pyaar karti huun…Or tumsei shaadi bi karnei chaati tee…Lekin isnei mujhe damki di…Ki agr mein nei tumsei shaadi ki…To yei tumein yaa…C.I.D walo mei sei kisi ek ko maar dei gi…Lekin mein esa nahi chaati tee…Isiliyei mein nei engagement kiliyei naa kardo tee…I'm So Srry Dush!I relly Luv U So Much!

Dush:I Luv U 2 Tania…Tumein Srry keinei ki zaroorat nahi hei…Srry to isko keh na chai hei…

Tania:Lekin…Yei hei koon?

Girl:Hahha…Deek na hei na mujhe…To teek hei…Mein saamnei aa jaa tee huun…

N thy girl came out…Shreya was relly shocked to see tht girl…Evn Tania…N…Purvi…!The other's wer also shocked…

Abhi:Shreya!

He turned n saw Shreya n said…

Abbi:Shreya to yahaa hei…To phir yei koon hei?

Shreya:Sir…Yei…Meri jur waa behen hei…Kritika!

Daya:Wht!

Shreya:Haan sir…Kuch salo pehlei mein nei isei ghar sei nikaal diya ta…Kiu kei yei Drug Dealer's kei saath kaam karti tee…To isiliyei mein nei isei ghar sei nikaal diya taa!

Pankaj:Yei to bilkul Shreya ki taraa hei…

Freddy:Arei yaar Pankaj bola na ki Shreya Kritika ki jur waa behen hei…Sunai nahi deta kiya…

Pankaj Pov:Hud to hamein sha dore hotei hein…Or mujhe kei rahaa hei…Hah!

Kritika:Jaanu…Mein kiya kei rahi tee…Ki kiu na ham shaadi kar lei…

Dush:Shaadi my foot!Nahi karni hei mujhe tumsei shaadi…Or jab Shreya ko pata chala na…Ki tum yahaan ho…Or yei sab kar rahi ho…To wo tumhara itna bura haal karei gi…Ki tum bool nei kei bi layak nahi hogi…!

Tania:Or sida jau gi…Jail…!

Kritika went near Tania n said…

Kritika:Hahahahaha…Tumein kiya lagtaa hei…Ki tum mujhe yei sab sunu gi…Or mein maan jaungi…Nahi…Bilkul nahi manuungi mein…Mein uun logo mein sei nahi huun…Jo itni jaldi haar maan jaa tei hein…Samji tum…!(Angrily n Shoutingly)

Tania:Nahi!Nahi samji mein!

Kritika was abt to slap Tania bt sme 1 held hr arm n stopped hr…Kritika was shocked to see tht person…

Kritika:Shreya!(Shockley)

Tania:Shreya!(Happily)

Dush:Shreya!(Happily)

Shreya: Haan mein…Kiya hua?Tappar maar nei wali tee Tania ko…Tappar to mein tumein maar ruungi…

Shreya was abt to slap hr but Purvi stopped hr…

Purvi:Nahi Shreya…Kritika ko tum tappar nahi maro gi…

All wer shocked with Purvi's this sentence…

Shreya:Huh!?(Confusedly)

Purvi:Tappar to mein maruungi isko…Kiu kei jurm karnei walei loog…Mere bohot barei Dushmant walei Sheitaan ka saathi hei…Or mujhe sakt nafrat hei esei logo sei…

Purvi slap Kritika n she fell on the ground…Evry 1 came out…Shreya went to open Tania's rope n Daya opened Dush's rope…

Abhi:Bolo kiu kidnapp karkei maarna chahaati tee Tania ko?(Angrily)

Kritika:Mein Shreya Purvi Dush or Tania…Ek saath Goa kei college mein partei tei…Or mein Dush sei college sei pyaar karti tee…Or jab mujhe pata chala ki Dush …C.I.D mein kaam karta hei to mein bi Goa sei Mumbai agahei tee…Tab mujhe pata chala ki…Ki Tania or Dush ek duusrei sei pyaar kartei tei…Or yei mein bar daash nahi kar pahi…Isilyei mein nei…Tania ko maar nei ka plan kiya ta…Pehlei ussei kidnapp karkei…Phir ussei maar na hei…Bhar mujhe kiya pata taa ki Dush ki waja sei…Tum C.I.D walej bi pohoon jau gei…!

Daya:Ham Dush ki waja sei nahi…Balki Kajal ki waja sei yahaan pohoon chei hein…

Kritika:Kajal!Who Kajal?

Purvi:Wohi Kajal…Jisko tumnei bi hoosh kiya taa…

Kritika:Uski waja sei keisei tum loog yahaan pohoon chei ho?Ussei to nahi pata taa na ki mein kahaan gahi huun?Wo to bi hoosh tee na…?

Shreya:Nahi!Kajal uus waqt bi hoosh nahi tee…Wo hoosh mein tee…Or usnei tumein baag tei huei deek liya taa…Isilyei ham yahaan tak pohoonch gahei…

Kritika:Shreya!Mujhe pata hei ki tum yehi chahaa tee hona…Ki mein jail mein jaun…Lo…Aaj tumhari wish…Puri hogahi hei…Lekin yaad rakna…Mein tumsei badlaa zaroor luungi…!

Abhi:Badlaa to tum tab logi na…Jab tum zinda raho gi…

Kritika:Matlab?

Abhi:Matlab…Shreya…

He sigh to hr n she took out hr gun…

Kritika:Gun!Sh…Shreya…Yei…Yei tum kiya kar rahi ho?

Shreya:Kritika…Mom…Dad…Kei jaanei kei baath…Ek tum meri behen tee…Jo meri zindagi agei baraa sakti tee…Lekin ab…Tum nahi…Balki…Purvi hei meri behen…Jo meri zindagi agei baraa sakti hein…Or ek baath Kritika…Is baar agr mein nei tumein janei diya…To sirf meri zindagi sei nahi…Balki is puri duniya ki zindagi sei duungi…Kiu kei tumhara ab…Is duniya mein rehei kar…Koi faaida nahi hein…So…Bye…Kritika…Bye…Forevr!(Cryingly)

N she shoot the gun…N the bullet straight went into Kritika's heart…

Kritika:Aaaaaahhh…!(Shoutingly)

N Shreya's gun fell down from hr hand…N she started crying…Purvi went near hr n said…

Purvi:Shreya!Mein tumhari behen huuna…Or mein…Tumhari zindagi…Bohot agei baraungi…Itna agei…Jo tum sab ko buul jaugi…Or kushi sei…Apni zindagi jiu gi…!(Cryingly)

Shreya…Sach?(Cryingly)

Purvi:Sach!(Cryingly)

Thy both hugged each othr tightly…

N thy lived happy evr aftr all…

* * *

**The End…**

* * *

**So…Guy's…How was it…?…N guy's…U can PM me any tym…i will alway's reply u…N i relly hop u luv my story…N Aneefah…I'm relly srry tht ur bdy gift is finished late…As i dnt alway's hav much time…So Srry…Wait…Until my nxt story…Tum Mein Sirf Ek 2!…It's my second season of Tum Mein Sirf Ek!…So plz read…I will update soon!…Luv u all…****Bye&amp;T.C!**

**See U All Soon! :-*…;-)…Haha…!**


End file.
